


Uh oh

by neo_trickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_trickster/pseuds/neo_trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot I wrote. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Stiles wasn't planning on telling his dad about the fact that he was dating Derek Hale for a while, and this was one of the worst ways he could possibly find out. </p><p>Though in all honesty, Derek totally should have heard his dad pulling up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh oh

“Oh GOD!”

Stiles was on his back, legs spread wide, one hand gripping the sheets above his head and the other was tangled in Derek’s hair trying to not let himself cum just yet. So far he’s losing. 

“Derek, not gon-gonna last much-ch longer!” He panted out, breathing heavily before looking down at his boyfriend. 

Derek had his lips spread wide by Stiles’ cock, spit and precome glistening along the hardness and his lips. Derek lifts up slightly to suckle of the head, tonguing the slit coaxing out more of the salty precome while one hand holds down Stiles’ hips and the other rubs at the exposed hole. Stiles tosses head from side to side, trying to thrust down onto the finger and also trying to thrust up into Derek’s mouth but failing. Of course he failed, not strong enough against the werewolf to push past the older man’s hand. Derek pulls away completely and ducks down to lick and nibble at Stiles’ pucker, thrusting his tongue in and quickly flicking it, one hand still working at his erection. He pulls his hand keeping the teenager’s hips still down and parts his cheeks, allowing Derek to lick deeper into the now spit slicked hole.

“What do you want baby?” Derek asked before turning to mouth at Stiles’ thigh, leaving faint little marks. He would like to leave more marks but Stiles was afraid that his dad might see that wasn’t a conversation he would look forward to. Derek once asked him why he hadn’t told his dad and Stiles simply said he was waiting for the right moment and just hadn’t found it yet. 

Stiles swallows before breathing out, “You, I want you. I want you to fuck me Der, fuck me hard.”

Derek swears softly before sitting up, slipping a finger into the rosy pucker, working more and more of his fingers into Stiles until he could fit 4 of them in without Stiles wincing. He slowly pulls his fingers out before uncapping the discarded lube bottle thrown near the pillows above Stiles’ head. He squirts a generous amount, coats his dick in a layer of lube before lining up and starts to push in. 

Stiles throws his head back, begging Derek to hurry up and fuck him. “Just shove it in, you know I can take it, c’mon Big Bad I got this, you know I got this.” Derek complies and thrusts all the way in, balls pressed against the curve of Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles clutches at Derek’s shoulders, and bites down on one tan shoulder in front of him. Derek lets out a soft groan before pulling out and thrusting back into the warm wet hole. Stiles bites down harder and digs his nails in the werewolves’ back, silently pleading Derek to hurry up. Derek increases his speed until Stiles was letting out little yelps and mewls every time Derek thrusted in, nailing that perfect spot. 

Derek was panting and letting out low growls from where his face was burrowed into Stiles’ neck. He sits up, grabs Stiles from behind the thighs and pushes the younger boy’s legs to his chest, changing the angle of the hips allowing Derek to get even deeper inside. 

Stiles was gripping hard at the sheets, knuckles turning white with the force. He was staring into Derek’s eyes, which shone bright red. Derek releases one thigh to reach down and stroke quickly at Stiles’ cock and that was too much for the teen to handle and came, keening loudly, painting his chest and stomach with streaks of white. Derek lets out a roar, feeling the sudden tightness surround his prick and he comes, filling his lover with cum.

Both of them collapse, Derek’s weight covering Stiles and Stiles couldn’t help but smile while he tried to catch his breath. 

“That. Was. Awesome.” He panted out.

Derek snorts, causing Stiles to jerk his shoulder to his neck, tickled by the warm exhale. They lay together, but only for a few seconds before Derek jerks up and turns to look at the door but before he can say anything the door bursts open revealing the sheriff brandishing his weapon.

“What the fuck is going on here.” Noticing who exactly it was that was laying on top of his son John narrows his eyes and aims his weapon on the werewolf. “Get the fuck up Hale, you sick bastard”. 

Wide-eyed, Derek slowly gets off of Stiles and the bed, keeping both hands in the air as much as he can. 

Stiles was less than graceful, scrambling out of the bed.

“Dad! What are you doing here?! Oh my god please put down your gun!”

John glances at his son before looking back at Derek, who seems to be trying to become one with the wall he was pressing himself against. “Stiles, don’t worry he won’t go unpunished. We’ll get him sent to prison quickly.” 

Stiles grabs one of his sheets and wraps it around himself as he goes to his dad almost falling twice. 

“Oh my god no! It was consensual! Completely! We’ve been dating for a while and Derek’s been a total sweetheart I mean did you know he’s a total chick-flick nut? And he’s really romantic, I know you can’t tell by looking at him but he really is. And he gets me as many curly fries as I want when he go out! I mean that’s gotta count for something oh my god please don’t shoot my boyfriend that gun better not have wolfs bane bullets oh my god I’d like to have sex again and Derek made me wait for several months before even trying to touch me under my pan-“

The sheriff puts his hand on Stiles’ mouth silencing the barrage of words streaming out of his son’s mouth. He waits until Stiles has had several intakes of air and is staring at him with huge eyes and then sighs. 

“This was consensual?”

Stiles nods, mouth still covered by his dads hand. 

“Ok, both of you get dressed and then head downstairs. We need to have a long conversation” John says, putting the safety on his gun and tucking it away. He points a finger at Derek, ignoring his state of nudity. “You and I are going to have a detailed one, without Stiles. You hear me?”

Derek nods quickly, inching his way to the bed and grabs a pillow to place in front of his crotch.

“I need a drink…” John mumbles, walking out. 

Stiles and Derek listen to the sounds of the sheriff going into the kitchen, presumably getting himself said drink, before Stiles looks at Derek.

“What the hell!? How didn’t you hear him coming?”

Derek glares at Stiles, “I was a bit busy if you don’t remember.”

Stiles huffs, grabs some clothes off of his floor and puts them on. 

“Well, at least we’ll have some fun memories to scrapbook and cherish later in life” he says, grinning weakly at Derek and by the look of those eyebrows he wasn’t impressed. 

“I just hope he doesn’t shoot me.” Derek says, also pulling his clothes on.

“Oh he won’t shoot you…well, if he does it’s not like he’ll do it with wolfs bane bullets. I think. So you’ll totally heal!” Stiles says, before going up to Derek and pulls him into a hug. “I know it’s not ideal, but it’ll be better now that he knows. No more hiding.”

Derek burrows his face into Stiles’ neck, before nodding. “True. It’ll be better. But Stiles…”

Stiles looks up pressing a soft kiss against Derek’s lips, “Yeah?”

Derek looks Stiles in the eye, “If I get shot you’re helping me get the bullets out.”

Stiles pulls away grimacing and shaking his head, “No way. I won’t be able to eat afterwards. Actually I probably will but at least I’ll be reluctant about it!”

Derek huffs out a laugh and smiles fondly before taking Stiles’ hand and pulls him towards the doorway, ready to face one of the most awkward nights he’ll ever have.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this as underage because for my area the legal age for sex is 17, which is how old Stiles is in this fic.


End file.
